


Sweet Cheeks

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Tickling, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Techie has planned the surprise party at his brother’s office down to the last detail. Everything is in place, except, where’s the doughnut delivery guy?When the doughnuts arrive though, they’re not what Techie most wants a taste of. He can’t even wait long enough to take his order ‘to go’... it has to be right there and then.(Based on art by kylostahp on tumblr, with permission)





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylostahp (hawkeward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/gifts).



> [Techienician art by kylostahp](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/post/177666900237/this-began-as-an-excuse-to-draw-this-outfit-and)
> 
> I asked kylostahp if I could write a fic about this annnnd here it is.

It was supposed to be just a fun little surprise. He’d arranged it with Armitage’s secretary a week before, and she agreed to contrive a reason to send Armitage into the conference room, where all of his colleagues would be waiting to sing him Happy Birthday. Armitage didn’t generally make a big deal out of his birthday, but Techie knew his brother secretly loved it when all attention was on him. He simply thought it beneath him to /ask/ for that sort of attention. 

Techie knew his brother very, very well. He knew he liked his tea black but his coffee very milky, so he’d had the office admin team put a second large carafe of cold milk on the table in the conference room with all the coffees, teas, and sugars. He knew that Armitage, try as me might to hide it, was fairly intensely attracted to the senior VP of Force Fitness Holdings, LLC, whose head offices took up the two floors above the one occupied by Armitage’s industrial design firm. Techie had done his level best to sweet-talk FFH’s receptionist into allowing him to speak to Mr. Ren’s PA, who had agreed to put the birthday party on Mr. Ren’s calendar, and Techie was fairly sure he’d seen the broad-shouldered man in his all-black suit slip quietly into the conference room alongside Unamo from accounting. He knew that Armitage found cake frosting too saccharine and cake itself often too dry, and had opted to order fresh doughnuts from one of those hip boutique bakeries instead. He’d even worn a donut-themed shirt in honor of it, the words “DONUT PANIC” printed across the front of it in puffy letters, which firstly, made him stick out like a sore thumb among all of Armitage’s employees in their business casual, and secondly, made him look like a slutty twink for the way it was a little too small and tight. He ignored that, deciding that joke shirts didn’t necessarily have to fit well, and thought Armitage might get a chuckle out of seeing him look ridiculous, anyway. It probably wouldn’t have gotten a second glance at the game dev company where he worked, but he’d taken the day off to pull this little party off, and so far it was going well. Everything was according to plan, everyone was in place, Armitage had been on the phone all morning and seemingly had no idea what was in store for him... except the doughnuts hadn’t shown up yet. 

Techie had been pacing the hall for ten minutes. He wasn’t sure how long Armitage’s secretary could stall, and he wanted to make sure the doughnuts were on the table with candles stuck into them and lit before Armitage walked into the conference room and the singing began. He didn’t want Armitage to finish his phone call and walk out of his office to find the whole floor deserted. He’d called the bakery and they’d said their delivery guy had left with plenty of time to get to the office. They tried calling the delivery guy themselves, but weren’t able to reach him. Evidently, someone who refused to answer his phone while driving. Techie realized it was a stupid thing to get worked up over, but he’d interrupted the work day of Armitage’s whole company for this, PLUS the senior VP of an unrelated corporation, and who knew how much their combined time was worth. He’d promised Mr. Ren’s PA that it wouldn’t take long. If the doughnuts were much later, people would start leaving to go back to work. They’d get bored of making awkward small talk and go back to their desks. Techie phoned the building’s security desk again, asking them to send the delivery guy up /immediately/ whenever he arrived (not that Techie even worked in the building or had any authority to give orders to the security team, but he put as much confidence into his voice as he could). Almost the second he hung up, the phone started ringing in his hand. It wasn’t a number he recognized. 

“Hello, this is—“ He was cut off by a deep, slightly out-of-breath voice. 

“Is this, uh... Mr. Hux?” the voice asked, and Techie frowned. He would’ve /said/ his name, of the man hadn’t interrupted. Plus, he had the distinct suspicion that he’d been called ‘Mr.’ Hux because the person on the other end of the call couldn’t believe ‘Technical’ was his real first name. 

“That’s me,” he answered simply. He was going to be really annoyed if it was a sales call.

“Hi, I’m calling from Sweet Cheeks Bakery, I’m outside your building but there’s nowhere to park and this security guy keeps /yelling at me/,” Techie pulled the phone away from his ear as the man’s voice suddenly increased in volume, “telling me I can’t stop here.” 

“Oh, good! I mean, not about the parking, I mean... okay go around the corner to Allington Way, you’ll see a little alley, turn down there and you’ll see a security kiosk. They’re expecting you. Tell them you’re here to deliver to the 7th floor.” 

“You could’ve put that on the order slip,” the man grumbled, and Techie felt his nails dig into his palm. 

“I could have, and you could have called ahead. Please drive around,” he said, hoping the man wouldn’t spit in his doughnuts for that.

Five minutes that felt like an eternity later, the elevator doors pinged open and Techie rushed toward them. There was the delivery boy, in a cutesy pink pinstriped apron and matching pink soda jerk hat. He had big goofy glasses and a long nose and a tight pink shirt that suddenly made Techie very self conscious of the ill-fitted shirt he’d chosen to wear. It was a girls’ shirt, and it would expose his midriff if he raised his arms too much. He could feel the man’s eyes on him, reading the print across his chest, taking in his ratty jeans with the holes showing peeks of his thighs. Not appropriate office wear, Techie realized. He hadn’t really thought about it, but now, as the two of them sized each other up in the elevator bay, Techie felt like he really was every bit the slutty twink he was sure the outfit made him look, observing the man’s broad, long-fingered hands, his long legs, his trim waist. In the man’s exceptionally well-muscled arms were three pink doughnut boxes. Techie realized he was staring and stepped out of the man’s way, leading him through the glass doors to his brother’s firm, and around the partitions that would keep them hidden from his brother’s line of sight until they got into the conference room. 

“Ah good, the last honored guest,” a voice to Techie’s left said, and Techie realized it was Mr. Ren. Between Mr. Ren and the delivery guy, Techie felt like a toothpick, and busied himself with the candles so he wouldn’t think too much about being surrounded by a solid wall of beef like that. It seemed he and Armitage had similar taste, at least aesthetically. Though, from the few interactions Techie had had with the man thus far, Mr. Ren seemed too self-important and sarcastic for Techie’s personal liking. Let Armitage deal with that, Techie thought. 

The delivery boy’s personality left something to be desired, as well, Techie mused, shoving candles into doughnuts and trying to keep them from falling over. /Then again,/ Techie thought, watching the delivery guy bend over to arrange a stack of pink napkins in an artfully spiraling stack and putting a very nicely rounded ass on display even in drab khaki trousers, /traffic brings out the worst in everyone. It’s important to give people a chance to show you their best side./

He fumbled distractedly with the box of matches he’d stashed in his pocket, almost spilling them all over the table as he watched the delivery guy out of the corner of his eye instead of concentrating on what he was doing. 

“Here.” A silver zippo lighter was thrust into his hands. Mr. Ren again. “Listen, you should go for it.” He cut his eyes meaningfully at the delivery guy who was counting the doughnuts and making marks on a delivery checklist. “But... actually. Could you put in a good word for me with your brother?” 

Techie hid his smile by turning to light the candles. “Oh? Do you need some product design done? A new exercise machine or something?” he asked sweetly. “I’m sure he’d love to have Force Fitness as a client.” 

“I’m sure he would too,” Mr. Ren answered, immodestly, “But that would be somewhat unethical because what I meant was, I want to ask him out.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Techie replied, unable to contain his grin as he snapped the zippo shut and passed it back. 

“You work for Force Fitness?” The delivery guy asked, causing Techie and Mr. Ren to look at him at the same time. “Best gym I ever went to. I have a bunch of their home products, too.” 

“I can tell,” Techie said, at the same time Mr. Ren said, “Glad to hear it.” Techie blushed, and excused himself to give the signal to his brother’s secretary. 

When he came back to tell everyone to get ready, Mr. Ren was shaking hands with the delivery guy, who was acting like he’d met a celebrity. 

“/You’re/ Kylo Ren? I didn’t recognize you in a suit. And with facial hair. How come you stopped making training videos? I used to watch them all the time, and I bought the protein powder you endorsed. I used that picture as my ‘fitness goals’ image, when I joined the gym and got a personal trainer.” 

Techie cringed inwardly, but Mr. Ren seemed to be glowing at the praise. Maybe this is just what fitness-obsessed people talked about. 

“Well it looks like you’re a success story,” Mr. Ren replied easily. “I know you don’t get lats and traps like that from working in a doughnut shop. Must be hard, with all these tasty goodies on offer all the time. Oh. Speaking of tasty goodies,” he murmured the last part, as Armitage walked in, and Techie’s offended squawk was drowned out by the crowd breaking into an office party rendition of Happy Birthday. 

Luckily, it didn’t appear Armitage had heard Mr. Ren’s comment, because his face lit up with surprised delight when he saw the spread, the candles, his brother, and Mr. Ren, all put together for him. He blew out the candles and people clapped, but Techie noticed the delivery guy hesitating at the door. Fishing for his wallet, Techie moved to slide past him, to step back out into the main office floor and give the guy a tip (and maybe his phone number, thinking of Mr. Ren’s encouragement), but the guy moved at the same time and they ended up chest to chest in the door way. 

“Um, af-after you,” the guy stuttered, looking anywhere but at Techie. Perhaps he’d misread that long moment at the elevator and this guy was a fitness bro, rather than a gym bunny— that is, straight. 

Techie sidled out, leaving plenty of room for the man to step away from him. 

“So, uh,” Techie said, opening his wallet and counting bills.

“Sorry I was rude on the phone,” the man blurted. Techie was so surprised, he looked up, hand still thrust into his wallet, a few bills between his fingers. “I’m not just saying that so you’ll tip me,” he went on. “Or so that you don’t leave us a bad review on Yelp or whatever.” 

“It’s okay, I’ve forgotten about it.” God this guy was weird. His whole affect was just so... intense. Techie couldn’t imagine him working behind the counter of a bakery, serving customers. 

“It’s just, there was traffic, and my phone kept ringing and it was really stressing me out, and then that security guy—“ He cut himself off, and Techie could almost hear him counting to ten in his mind. “I’m sorry about it. But. Um. When I was talking to Kylo Ren, uh. He said I should. Ask you out. So like. Do you want to go out sometime?”

He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly nervous, but all that did was put his biceps and pectorals on display. 

“Yeah...” Techie sighed, blissfully, mouth watering at the thought of getting his tongue on that big, beautiful body. He blinked, shook himself. “Wait, I don’t even know your name,” Techie realized, cursing himself for being so fucking /thirsty/. 

“Oh!” the man exclaimed, apparently having overlooked that as much as Techie did. “It’s Matt. What’s yours? I think the name they printed on the order slip was a typo.”

“If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I could pay for a second order of doughnuts,” Techie retorted glibly. “It’s Technical. I know, don’t ask. I’ve had to live my whole life with it. I go by Techie, mostly.”

“That’s kinda cute,” Matt said, grinning. Oh no, his smile was too precious. Techie chewed his own lips and tried not to say something stupid. 

“I mean, it makes sense,” he said, which was only kinda stupid. “I’m a programmer. With a name like that, what else could I do, right?” He fiddled with his wallet. 

“If it makes you feel any better, my name isn’t Matthew, it’s Matthias. Pretty old-fashioned, right? And, I dunno if you read Redwall as a kid but my teacher read one of the books to us in third grade and man did I ever get made fun of after that.” 

Techie smiled grimly. “My brother, in there, whose birthday it is? He’s had everyone call him by our surname since he was seven, because his first name is Armitage.”

“Your parents had some creative ideas for baby names.” 

“The whole family is like that, on my father’s side. Brendol, Romala, Zandell, Wiltrud...” Techie realized he was over-sharing. “Anyway, Matthias isn’t that unusual,” he finished, lamely. “You’re not just asking me out because your fitness idol told you to, are you? Because I should let you know, he’s trying to get in my good graces so I’ll set him up with my brother.” 

“Oh. Really? Are you going to?” Matt looked at the door to the conference room, where the sounds of a modest office birthday party cane muffled through.

“I don’t need to. Armie’s been texting me every time he’s been in the elevator with Mr. Ren for a year, like ‘Oh my god he smells so good today. Shame he’s such a prick.’ ‘I think he cut his hair. He keeps fixing it in his reflection in the elevator doors like he’s willing me to notice.’ ‘I’m trying to decide if the dry cleaner shrunk his suit or if he’s trying to make a statement here.’” Techie affected a fair approximation of his brother’s accent, and Matt made a face like he was trying not to laugh.

“That’s a little mean,” he said.

“No, trust me, that’s what thirst texts look like from him. He has to cover it up with insults because he doesn’t want to be made fun of.” Techie shoved his hands in his pockets. “My thirst texts are just a bunch of emojis.” 

“Eggplant eggplant eyes water drops peach?” Matt asked, and Techie giggled, unable to help it. 

“Yeah. Maybe a string of fire and tongue emojis too, just to drive the point home.”

“What’s the most used emoji in your phone, let me see,” Matt urged, putting out his hand. Techie pulled his phone from his pocket— the otterbox case getting a little stuck in the pocket of his skinny jeans. 

“The rolling over laughing one,” he said, looking at the screen.

“Do you want to see a neat trick? Go to the emoji screen and type these numbers...” Matt rattled off a string of digits and Techie dutifully typed them. “And then, if you call that number, my phone will ring. Pretty cool trick, right?” He gave Techie a sly smirk, who had guessed after the first two digits it would be a phone number, and had gone along with it anyway. 

“You know, I had your number anyway from when you called about parking,” Techie reminded him. “Smooth pick-up line though.”

“Is it working?” Matt took a step closer, just as the door opened and a few of Armitage’s employees began to spill back out into the office, wiping their sticky fingers on pink Sweet Cheeks branded napkins. 

“Absolutely,” Techie said. “I’m um, totally charmed and stuff.” Now that the dam had broken, more and more people would be leaving the conference room, Techie knew. He’d probably stick around to clean up, and to wish his brother a happy birthday personally, since he’d basically spent the whole time in the hall talking to Matt. He wondered how Armie and Mr. Ren were getting on in there. 

“So um, I’ll give you a parking voucher obviously,” he said, looking around as people shook their computer mice and typed their logins again. He should still have a stockpile of parking cards Armitage had given him, sitting in his wallet. Oh, and he’d never given Matt his tip!

He pocketed his phone and began tugging his wallet out again, only for Matt to put his hand over his. 

“Not to be presumptuous, but if you’re thinking of giving me a tip, don’t bother. I’d only give it right back by taking you out for dinner.” 

Feeling bold, Techie laced their fingers together. “When will that be?” he asked, knowing he was a little too gung-ho about this considering he barely knew the man. 

“I’m off on Thursday,” Matt offered. He stroked his thumb over Techie’s hand and it felt more intimate than it had any right to. 

“Do we have to wait that long?” Techie complained. Well, if he was going to dress like a slutty twink, he reasoned he might as well go all-in on it. 

“Well I’m closing tomorrow so I won’t be off until midnight,” Matt answered regretfully. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” 

Matt startled, but didn’t drop his hand. “Like, /right now/ right now? I’m still on the clock. Plus it’s a little early for dinner.”

Techie leaned in to whisper in Matt’s ear. “Perfectly good time for afternoon delight though,” he said. If Matt was put off, Techie would laugh it off as a joke. If he /wasn’t/, on the other hand...

He heard Matt’s intake of breath, felt it even, Matt’s body swaying toward him. The hand holding his tightened. 

“You mean like... /here/?” Matt rasped, which wasn’t exactly a /no/. 

“Could be. Or, umm, in your car?” Techie knew what he sounded like. “You don’t have to. I know I’m being, um, like... kind of a freak.” 

“Mmmaybe,” Matt murmured, “But that’s not the worst thing in the world.” He shifted so the fly of his pants pressed along Techie’s thigh and Techie swallowed, forcing himself not to look at the office workers around him. Matt was definitely not all the way soft, and Techie wasn’t sure how obvious that would be to the casual observer, nor if anyone had seen Matt grinding against his thigh. 

“Come on,” Techie hissed, pulling Matt by the wrist out of the office and towards the elevator bay. 

“Where are we going?” Matt asked, hurrying along after Techie. 

“I don’t know yet— oh!” He pulled Matt into one of the elevators and pressed the top button. 

“In, uh, in the elevator?” Matt asked, looking at their reflection together. 

“No, a repair tech would be here in minutes if I pressed the stop button. I have a different idea...”

He let Matt sweat about it though until the doors rolled open on the top floor. At the end of the hall, past whatever fancy business got the ‘penthouse suite’ as it were, Techie pushed open a door marked ‘ROOF ACCESS’. Up a short flight of stairs, and they came to a door that opened to the outside. 

There were some chairs and benches, all from a matching set of tasteful outdoor furniture, some glass and wrought iron tables, and a few stainless steel standing ashtray towers, bolted to the ground. Fortunately, they were alone, and the weather was good. Techie walked with purpose over to the glass barrier that ran the perimeter of the rooftop seating area, leaned over it to stare out at the view of the city. 

“Nice view,” Matt said, coming up beside him. He seemed to struggle for a moment, then tried again: “So uh... how, or like, what exactly...?” 

Techie licked his lips. He knew this was risky. Someone could come through the door behind them at any time. But, Matt was ducking out of his apron, hanging it over the back of a weather-resistant chair, and looking at him expectantly. There was a security camera, but it was facing the door, so they were in a blind spot. He moved to crowd Matt against the railing, slotting their bodies together. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” he said quietly, leaning slowly in, shivering with delight when Matt’s hands found his hips. 

“Oh yeah? What inspired you to do it today?” Matt asked, beginning to grind their hips together. His lips brushed Techie’s, and Techie’s eyes closed. 

“Dunno. I think it’s... I think it’s this outfit. I feel kinda slutty in it?” He mouthed Matt’s jaw. “I know that’s stupid, like, I got this shirt at Target, from the girl’s section. It’s not even a women’s shirt... it’s for tween girls. So that’s kinda fucked up I guess. And like, these jeans have holes under the back pockets.”

“I noticed,” Matt mumbled, hands straying down Techie’s ass to dip his cool fingertips into the holes, stroke teasingly over the skin of his upper thigh, right under the cure of his ass. 

“They match the shirt better than any of my other jeans, though,” Techie explained, a little uselessly. A hysterical laugh bubbled up in him as Matt tickled him through the holes in his jeans. “Aahh! No, stop stop stop, I’m really ticklish there!” he cried, writhing against Matt, fighting through giggles. “I can’t, I can’t!” He shuddered, clinging to Matt’s pectorals, begging him to stop tickling him, but Matt didn’t relent. 

“You’re so cute though, how could I stop?” Matt teased, fingers digging in just so to keep Techie’s nerves jangling. Techie was breathless with laughter. “Plus, your cock is still hard,” he observed, pushing his thigh between Techie’s to give him better friction.

Techie’s body didn’t know where it wanted to be. It wanted to thrust against Matt’s thigh at the same time it wanted to squirm away from his tickling fingers. Techie moaned helplessly, tears gathering in his eyes from laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Matt said, withdrawing his fingers at last. Techie sagged against him gratefully. “But what about /here/?!” He suddenly pushed Techie’s shirt up and wriggled his fingers against Techie’s soft lower belly, his thin ribs, making him nearly scream with laughter. “Ooh, you’d better be careful,” Matt said, a warm rush in Techie’s ear, though his fingers never stopped. “Someone could hear you and come to investigate what all the screaming is about.”

Techie whined, body shaking, but Matt was right, he was impossibly hard still, cock responding to Matt’s hands on him, making him helpless. Tears spilled down his cheeks, the laughter too much, and he pressed his face into Matt’s shirt, laughing and crying at the same time into his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Matt asked, tickling under Techie’s arms so his body spasmed to get away. Techie nodded, tears soaking into Matt’s collar. “Okay, but say pretty please,” he cajoled. 

“Pretty, p-pretty please,” Techie panted, cock throbbing in his jeans, “oh, please please please, Matt, I can’t, I can’t anymore...” He ached from laughing, and Matt finally stopped tickling him, smoothing his hands down Techie’s sides instead. 

“You know, I’ve just decided I really like hearing you beg,” Matt said, as Techie lifted his head to press their lips together. 

Matt kissed well. He almost immediately began nibbling Techie’s lower lip, making him melt into his arms. Techie could feel Matt’s erection against his hip, and dropped a hand to rub against it. A thrill went through him as a slight breeze reminded him that they were outside, at his brother’s office, in broad daylight. Anyone could walk in on them. He sank to his knees. 

“Oh,” Matt said. “God, you are so gorgeous,” he whispered, unbuttoning his khaki trousers and unzipping them. Techie loved watching him, watching those big hands open his pants up for him. The outline of his cock was visible though his cotton boxer briefs and Techie didn’t waste any time pulling Matt’s pants and underwear out of the way to wrap a fist around Matt’s base and give him a long sure stroke. He thumbed the head and watched Matt’s face. His eyes were hazy, and he was breathing heavy, and Techie kept eye contact as he leaned forward and began lapping at the tip. 

Matt sighed, a long, quiet sound, as Techie continued to stroke him as his tongue curled around the head. 

“You look like you’re jacking me off onto your tongue,” Matt said. “Is that what you want, sweetheart? You want me to come on your face?” His voice was ragged, and Techie sucked the head fully into his mouth. He hummed around it, fighting to keep his eyes open. Matt leaned back against the railing and widened his stance, like it was just a normal, casual thing for him to get sucked off in public by a stranger, during his work hours. Techie reached down with his free hand, squeezed his own cock in his jeans. They were so tight, it was just the right kind of painful, the unyielding denim pressing insistently into his erection. “I’d rather come in your ass,” Matt breathed. “I bet you have such a nice little hole. I’d pull out just as I was coming and finish all over your puffy rim.”

Techie pulled his mouth off, but didn’t stop the motion of his hand. “There’s a joke in there somewhere about a glazed doughnut but I’m not gonna go looking for it,” Techie said. He had to be gentle with his strokes, because they didn’t have any lube, but Matt’s face was flushed, and his thighs were tense.

“Yeah, right? You’d make a nice afternoon snack, huh?” Matt replied, going along with it. “Come up here, I want you to lean against this railing with your ass out.”

“Umm, I don’t have any lube or anything,” Techie confessed, though he stood from his numb knees anyway, braced his arms against the railing so he was looking out over the city. Matt moved to stand behind him, reached down to unbutton and unzip Techie’s too-tight jeans, and shimmy then down his hips. 

“I figured,” Matt said, hands gripping Techie’s bare ass, spreading him open so Techie could feel the breeze on his hole and shiver. “But we’ll figure something out.” 

His thumb began to play with Techie’s hole, not pushing in, just teasing, pulling the skin, tapping, rubbing. Techie heaved shuddering breaths, his cock hanging out in the open air, his ass out and turned toward the door. Even with Matt in the way, anyone who came up to smoke or have a late lunch at the tables would probably see him, would see how Matt kept pulling his cheeks apart, making his rim so sensitive. He swallowed thickly, pushed his hips into Matt’s hands. Mat spat onto his fingers and began rubbing the spit around Techie’s hole. It wouldn’t be enough for lube but it felt good— his fingers slick one moment then rough the next, pulling at his hole, the air on his spit-wet skin a constant reminder of the danger. Every time he opened his eyes, he could see clear across the city, felt like he was having his ass played with at the top of the world. Matt spat again, rubbed it up and down the crease of his ass, then fit his cock between Techie’s ass cheeks and pressed them tight around himself with both hands. Techie moaned as Matt began to thrust, hands white-knuckled on the railing. Every time Matt thrust up, his cock stroked along his sensitive hole, and it was driving him crazy. 

“Holy shit,” Techie groaned, “I wanna be fucked so bad. Wanna feel you inside me, feel so empty. Does it feel good, baby? You like rubbing off on me?” He spat into his own hand, lowered it to his cock and began stroking himself in time with Matt’s thrusts. “You’re so big and broad, you shake my whole body every time you move against me.”

“Yeah,” Matt answered hoarsely. “I can hear you fucking your own fist. I can tell you like being bent over for me. I’m gonna come on your hole and then fuck it in with my fingers, so you can go back downstairs to your brother’s birthday with my come in your ass. That what you want, gorgeous? You wanna walk around all day, full of my come?”

Techie’s balls tightened. “Holy shit!” he yelped. He was hurtling towards orgasm /fast/, and sped the motions of his fist. “I’d love that,” he said. “Thinking of you just going back to work after this, after you just pumped out a quick one over my hole... fuck I’m gonna be jacking off to this memory for a while. My ass is gonna burn all day from the friction, so I won’t be able to forget the feeling of you coming on me.” 

“/Ngh,/“ Matt grunted. “Wish I could spend all my lunch breaks like this. Nice quickie with you before I had to go back to the kitchen? Keep you covered in my come, would paint your ass every day. Or your face. Your pretty little nipples. I wanna see you drenched in it.” 

Techie shook, tightened his grip. He was gonna come on the concrete floor, maybe even on the glass fence. Matt’s thumbs dig into his ass, pressing tight, and his thrusts faltered. Techie felt it, hitting the very base of his spine, pulsing over his hole, dripping down to his perineum. 

“Ohhh, /fuck/,” he moaned, as Matt grunted and his come splattered Techie’s skin. “Holy shit, you’re coming /so much/,” Techie gasped, as it began running down his legs, soaking into his underwear where it was bunched around his thighs. 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Matt crooned, hips still bucking, come still splattering and sliding down Techie’s skin. “You’re gonna be fucking /soaked/. You like it?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Techie hissed, curling in on himself. “I wish I could see what I look like right now, covered in your jizz. Feels like it’s /all over me/...” 

Matt’s hands tightened, his face pressed into Techie’s back as the last throes shook him. His final sluggish spurts landed right on Techie’s raw hole and Techie bit his lip, almost /almost/ there. When Matt pulled back, Techie expected his fingers to start pushing the mess into Techie, like he’d promised, but there was a fumbling behind him, and then his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“You wished to see what you look like? I just texted you a picture,” Matt said, and Techie moaned a broken sound. He’d look at it later, and probably stroke off. Fuck, the idea of Matt having that photo on his phone made his cock twitch in his hand. 

“Fuck your come into me,” he begged, and Matt obeyed, pushing his fingers in, slicked with his own come. It was just enough. Techie’s knees buckled as he came, moaning louder than he meant to. “Matt, oh shit...” he whined, streaks if his come hitting the glass fence and sliding down. “You came so much, it’s gonna soak my underwear. Gonna feel it all day, oh god...” 

“Yeah,” Matt sighed. “You think anyone will smell it on you? See how wrecked you are and know you begged for sex in public?” 

Techie made a strangled sound, his vision going spotty as he wrung the last of his orgasm out. Matt kissed his shoulder fondly.

“Dunno,” he answered, finally, out of breath. “Should we go downstairs and find out?” He slowly pulled up his pants and underwear, wincing a bit at the tacky feeling of Matt’s come drying on his skin. Matt straightened out his clothes with much less difficulty, donning his apron again and running a hand through his hair. Techie, meanwhile, couldn’t even check his reflection until they were in the elevator together. He looked a bit rumpled, and maybe there were some questionable spots on his jeans. He tried pulling his shirt down to cover them, but it really was too small. Still, no one really paid them any mind as they trekked back to the conference room, ostensibly to clean up after the party. They ducked inside the room and immediately froze. 

Armitage was up on the table, with Mr. Ren standing between his spread thighs. They both still had their pants on (thank god— Techie thought seeing his brother’s cock would probably be fairly traumatic) but Armitage’s shirt was open and there were smears of chocolate glaze all across his chest and stomach, a bit cleaner where Mr. Ren had obviously been licking it off his nipples. Mr. Ren has matching smears of chocolate on his lips, and up one cheek. All four of them stared at each other, horrified. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Mr. Ren finally said to Matt, breaking the torturous silence. “I know chocolate frosting isn’t keto.” 

Armitage was grabbing for the napkins, wiping at his chest, red all the way to the roots of his hair. “I don’t think I need to ask where /you two/ have been,” he spat, avoiding Techie’s eyes. Techie passed a hand over his face and wished the ground would swallow him up. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to eat a chocolate doughnut again without remembering this moment. Armitage pulled his shirt closed. “Well? Say whatever you’re going to,” he demanded, and Techie grabbed Matt’s wrist again. 

“Uhh, happy birthday,” Techie said, and pulled Matt out of the room again. 

They hurried down to the parking garage, both red in the face and too full of shock to say anything until they’d stepped out of the elevator on P2. 

“Jesus,” Matt finally groaned, scrubbing his eyes. “That was so fucking awkward. The whole time we were screwing around, I was thinking about someone walking in on /us/, I never even /thought/ about walking in on anyone else. Jesus H. Christ.”

“You think that’s bad?!” Techie retorted, flailing his arms out, “that was /my brother/ in there. Fucking hell, I don’t know how either of us is ever going to live this down.” 

“If it were me, I’d probably just ignore it and pretend it never happened,” Matt suggested, beginning to walk in the direction of his car. “Dunno how successful I’d be at that but. Yeah I dunno what else to do. I guess, good for them they finally hooked up, right? You said your brother has been thirsting for Kylo Ren for like a year, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I guess... good for them,” Techie echoed, miserably. He was still horribly embarrassed. Before he knew it, he’d followed Matt to his car. “Here, let me give you a parking pass, you put this in the machine after your ticket and you won’t have to pay.” He fished the card out of his wallet, offered it to Matt. Matt accepted it, stared at it for a long moment as if he hadn’t really been listening. 

“So do you have to go back to work now, or...?” he asked, standing awkwardly beside his car, keys in hand. 

“Me? Oh, I don’t work in this building. I work for Judgement Games, you know, by the pier? I took today off, though, so...” He shrugged, not sure why he was telling Matt that.

“Oh. Well. My boss is probably wondering where I am. I’d really love to stick around with you but...”

“Yeah. No, of course,” Techie replied. He hoped the awkwardness of walking in on his brother and Mr. Ren wouldn’t ruin what he and Matt had shared that day. “Umm, call me later? If you still wanna go out, I mean.”

“Oh my god, yes, definitely,” Matt said in a rush. Suddenly he swept Techie up into his arms, pulled him into a deep, demanding kiss. “Yes. I do still want to go out.” 

“Okay. Okay good,” Techie babbled, when they broke apart. “I’ll just put your name in my phone then...” 

He pulled it out of his pocket, but of course the first thing he saw was the picture from Matt. He felt himself flush all over again. The picture was obscenely clear, showing all the splatters of Matt’s come dripping from Techie’s ass. He covered his mouth with his hand.

“What is it— oh. Right. Yeah. Shit,” Matt mumbled, looking over Techie’s shoulder, and blushing, himself. “Uh, maybe /don’t/ assign that picture to my contact. Just. A suggestion.” 

Techie laughed, and shook his head. “I won’t. I’m gonna... I’m gonna go get a coffee and like. Try to erase the memory of walking in on my brother doing some kind of /food kink/ thing.” 

Matt looked to the side. “I mean, maybe you don’t want to look at a doughnut for a while, but. The bakery does a nice cinnamon latte.” 

“You sweet-talker you,” Techie said, allowing Matt to unlock the door for him. He’d ride along to Matt’s work with him, buy a latte, and maybe stare at Matt from over the counter. Then, maybe dinner. At some point, he’d shower the mess of come off of his body. After that... he didn’t know what. Go to work in the morning, he supposed. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat once he’d slid in on the passenger side. 

“Oh, are you sore?” Matt asked, noticing the way he was wiggling. 

“Um, no, it’s just. You know. I’m still covered in your dried come is all?”

Matt licked his lips, his expression darkening. His keys were in the ignition but he hadn’t started the car, looking over at Techie instead with a heated expression. 

“Don’t go turning me on again,” he warned. “I’ve got the rest of my shift to get through. God, I shouldn’t have invited you... it’s gonna be really difficult to wait through the next few hours when you’re sitting there sipping coffee and squirming in your chair because you’ve got my come stuck between your thighs.” 

“Nnff,” Techie grunted. Just like with the tickling, Matt somehow made his discomfort erotic, and his body felt very conflicted about it. “You’d better not get /me/ turned on again either,” he shot back. “I don’t think this underwear can take much more abuse.” 

Matt made a low growling sound that Techie felt all the way to the base of his spine, before finally starting the car and backing out of his spot. 

“Do you prefer a custard cream or an eclair?” Matt asked, feeding the tickets into the machine at the gate, waiting for the arm to lift. 

“What? I didn’t get to try any of the doughnuts because I was too busy fucking you. Wait, is this a set-up for a ‘cream filling’ joke?”

“Yes.”

“In that case I’m gonna say ‘neither’.” He grinned at Matt, who gave him a hungry look. 

“What do you say to dessert before dinner tonight?”

“/Yes/.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Of course I took a cute drawing and made it something filthy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
